


Stumbling on History

by TheImpala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpala/pseuds/TheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, known as the 'Troublesome Trio' accidentally stumble upon one of the biggest secrets Hogwarts as ever known. A one-shot (for now) about the next generation and the hi-jinks they get up to. Rated for mild swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling on History

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am no where close to owning Harry Potter as awesome as that would be  
> Well, thanks so much for giving this story a try, without further ado here is Stumbling On History

It was not that uncommon for one Rose Weasley to be seen walking away in a huff from her two best friends, as they were infuriating people. So when the 5th year was seen stomping down the hallway, no one even blinked an eye.

 

"What did I say?" Scorpius asked to the boy beside him.

 

"I have no idea," Al said honestly, "we should probably go after her..."

 

Walking down the hallway after Rose the Slytherins quickened their pace until they were close enough to get her attention.

 

"Rose!" Albus called to his cousin, "We're sorry, come on, lets just talk."

 

"Stop following me." was the curt reply.

 

They shared a glance, and in silent agreement decided not to listen to the demand of their friend. They continued to follow Rose through the twists and turns of the labyrinth that is Hogwarts, occasionally calling out her name in hope of some response. Their journey finally stopped when Rose entered a room and slammed the door shut. Al went to follow her in, but was halted by an arm across his chest.

 

"You can't go in there." Scorpius explained to Albus's questioning gaze.

 

"What do you mean?" He said getting more confused.

 

"It's a girls restroom!" Scorp hissed, with a tinge of fear in his voice.

 

"You afraid?" Al smirked.

 

"What, of course not!" Al teasingly poked his friends side, his smirk having yet to leave his face.

 

"Oh you so are! What's the problem? It's just another room."

 

"Well for one, it's haunted..." Scorpius said with all seriousness, as Al just shook his head, "And two, what if it's, you know, her time of the month"

 

Al chuckled, "Don't let her hear you say that, she'll tear you apart."

 

"Still," the blonde sighed, "We can't go in there." He said looking Al in the eye, almost pleading with him.

 

"Can't? Or shouldn't, because there is a big difference..." Al looked right back at Scorp with determination. Scorpius knew that there was no way that Al would back down and gave in.

 

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm throwing you under the bus."

 

Al grinned and slowly started to open the door. "Rose? You okay?" he gently called, "Come on Rose, please?"

 

"What are you doing in here?" Rose near yelled, the tone of her voice raising up half an octave, "This is the girls room, and unless there's something you two have been meaning to tell me, you are not girls"

 

Standing awkwardly by the sinks, the two not girls shared a look, biting their lips in order not to laugh at the sight in front of them. Rose face was red with embarrassment and anger, her eyes wide searching them for their motive for being in the room. Al pulled it together and tried to calm her down.

 

"Just chill come on, it's not that big of a deal"

 

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Rose seemed to explode.

 

"Not that big of a deal! Let's start at the beginning, shall we? I have to put up with you hooligans day after day, and when I need some time to get my head together from your madness, I am followed and cornered in the one room where I am supposed to be free of you!"

 

This time Rose did yell, Al stood his ground as Rose advanced toward them, Scorpius however backed into the sinks nearly tripping over his own feet.

 

Scorpius tuned out their arguing when he felt something odd on the sink. Bending down to investigate, Scorp was met with the figure of a snake embossed into the metal of the spout.

 

"Hey guys!" He called out to deaf ears. He sighed, wondering if these arguments over stupid things would ever come to an end. He decided to let them wear each other down, crouching to study the snake more. In the flickering light of the bathroom, the snake almost seemed to move. He wondered why it was there, they weren't anywhere near the Slytherin common rooms, and there wasn't any other reason for there to be a snake in this school. In his thinking he didn't realize that the fighting was slowing down, and the cousins were looking at him with curiosity.

 

"Whatcha doin'?" Al said right behind Scorpius,

 

"Merlin!" He yelped "Don't do that!"

 

"Do what?" Al asked a mischievous smile on his face, Scorp just glared.

 

"Al don't be a prick" Rose chastised, cause Al to mutter under his breath in parseltongue, a habit he picked up in third year when they found out he could talk to snakes.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius noticed the snake glowing.

 

"Wait Al, do that again!" Looking excitedly toward Albus.

 

"What, why?"

 

"Come see!"

 

Al came over and knelt beside Scorpius, with Rose looking cautiously from behind them. After saying a few more things in parseltongue, the snake was glowing once more.

 

"What the heck?" Al asked

 

"Exactly!" Scorp said, his face animated with enthusiasm.

 

"Maybe it has a password like the commonrooms..." Rose reasoned.

 

"Yeah! Let me try a few more things..." A few minutes ticked by as Al tried to guess the right word. After a while he sat back, frustration evident on his face.

 

"Have you tried 'open?'" Rose asked, arms across her chest in clear boredom.

 

"Of course I have! I mean,  well I think I have..." Al said before translating the word into parseltongue.

 

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake as the sinks began to separate. The teens backed up and watched until everything settled. As soon as the shaking stopped Al rushed over to the new tunnel that appeared.

 

"Woah..." He said looking down.

 

"Now before you start getting any ideas dear cousin, we should probably take some time to do some research and learn all that we can before we jump into the dark."

 

"Aw Rose you sound like such a Ravenclaw!"

 

"I am a Ravenclaw!"

 

Al chuckled, enjoying pushing her buttons. "Come on don't you want to see what's down there?"

 

"You're sounding like a Gryffindor, I hope you realize that." Rose shot back at him.

 

"Gasp!" Al said dramatically, "How dare you insult me like that! I am merely showing Slytherin ambition."

 

Rose scoffed, as Scorp chuckled at his friend.

 

"Maybe Rose is right Al, there could be anything down there."

 

"Well you sound like a Hufflepuff." Al said.

 

"Fine, then you go down there." Scorp said, angry at the accusation

 

"Fine, I will."

 

He moved toward the edge and sat down legs in the tunnel. "Here goes nothing." and he pushed himself in. The sound of Al sliding down lasted for about a minute when it finally stopped.

 

"You okay?" Scorpius called.

 

"Yeah!" Al yelled back, they could almost hear his grin. "You should come down it's totally awesome down here!"

 

Rose and Scorp shared a look and rolled their eyes.

 

"Well he didn't die, so let's see I guess." Scorp said following Albus's lead down the tunnel.

 

Not soon after he landed, Rose came through.

 

"I can't believe I just did that." She said, dusting herself off. She lit her wand, giving some much needed light, with Al and Scorp doing the same thing seconds later.

 

"So," Al said, "In the much longer time that I was down here, I began to think. A shocker, I know, but even I have moments of philosophical thoughts. The question of life is one we all ask, but instead of finding any answers, I came up with more questions. The most important being, 'how are we going to get back up?'"

 

Realization dawned on Scorpius and Rose.

 

"Ouch!" Al cried as Rose smacked the back of his head.

 

"Ugh! How could we have been so stupid!" Rose said aggravated.

 

"So back to philosophy," Scorpius joined the conversation, "What are we standing on?"

 

Rose gasped as her and Al looked down at the pile of bones they appear to have landed on.

 

"Shit." Al said, starting to freak out. Rose bent down and began to study the bones.

 

"Well as far as I can tell, these are all rodent bones, so it could be creepier." Rose said calming down the boys a little.

 

"Well if we want to get out of here we have to start looking for an exit." Scorp said leading the way out of the small room in which they were in. Not long after they had stopped walking they came to a bunch of rocks blocking their path.

 

"Oh merlin, we're doomed! Do you think they will ever find our bodies? Maybe I should write a note to my parents telling them how much I love them..."

 

"Al?" Rose asked,

 

"Yeah?" Al said breaking from his rant,

 

"Shut up."

 

Al glared at her and turned to talk to Scorp, only to see that he had moved from his spot next to Al, and to the rocks.

 

"There's a hole here." Scorp said, "we can probably fit through it, here Rose I'll give you a boost."

 

Rose quickly went over to her friend happy to have some peace from Albus. Scorpius pushed her through and then turned to Albus.

 

"I can get through myself, thank you very much." Al huffed.

 

"Alright, I was just offering to help, no need to be so grumpy..." Scorp said following after Rose.

 

Soon all three of them were on the other side, and they started making their way through the tunnel. When they came across a round door locked by snakes, Al opened it with the same password as before.

 

"What's the point of having two doors with the same password? If you break through the first one, you can get through the second." Rose rambled, stepping through the door. Taking a look at her friends ashen colored faces, she curiously looked forward. Seeing the cause of Al and Scorp's freezing she shrieked. In the middle of the giant room was a huge snake. Al pulled himself together and started walking toward it.

 

"Al! What are you doing?" Rose yelled after him.

 

"Don't worry, I think it's dead." He responded. Getting closer to the giant creature he could in fact see that the creature was in fact dead, rotting, and missing it's eyes.

 

"Gross." Al whispered. "It's safe, you can come down." He called back to his friends.

 

Cautiously Rose and Scorp came forward, noses scrunching up at the smell radiating from the carcass.

 

"What is that?" Scorpius asked, disgusted.

 

"I think it's a basilisk!" Rose said enthusiastically, forgetting her previous apprehension and getting closer to the snake. "Their bodies preserve very well because of all the magical properties, so who knows how long it's been dead for. Basilisk parts are very rare but extremely useful in-"

 

She was cut off by Scorpius,

 

"Potions. Almost all the parts of the body can be used in potions, scales, fangs, organs, bones, but especially the eyes. If you make eye contact with a live basilisk, instant death will occur."

 

"This one is missing it's eyes though." Rose said a little crestfallen. "And one fang..."

 

"There's still a fuckton of other parts though." Scorpius tried to cheer her up. She smiled back at him and his positivity.

 

"Alright, you two nerds do your thing and I'll look for a way out." Al asserted. The 'two nerds' just grinned back him. "Dorks" he drawled, and Scorp in all of his maturity, stuck his tongue out at Al.

 

After about ten minutes of Al searching for an exit, and Rose and Scorp getting all the useful parts out of the basilisk and into jars, Al came back to his friends.

 

"Where'd you get so many jars?" He questioned.

 

"My bag, dummy." Rose explained, "My mom did that whole undetectable extension charm, it's bigger on the inside."

 

Al chose to ignore the insult and get on with what he wanted to say.

 

"So, I got distracted and in fact have not found an exit..."

 

"Al!"

 

"Sush, now what I did find is a bunch of cool rooms and books and just like stuff, come on I'll show you."

 

He lead them to a corridor with many rooms lining the wall. At the end of the corridor was an open room, furnished much like the common rooms, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for about fifty years, but with some work it had the potential to be comfy.

 

The first door was a simple room with just a bed and a desk with nothing on it. The second was just as simple, having nothing in it but a chalkboard spreading out on all the walls. The third room was much bigger than the first two, and it's ceiling was about 100 feet high. The walls were purely bookshelves, covered in books. Rose's eyes widened in excitement, but Al pushed her out of the room so he could show her the rest of the rooms before she got lost in there. The fourth room was a very elegant study right across the hall from the library. It contained very high quality furniture, and it seemed to glow with ambient magic. The last room was simple like the first two, as it was completely empty except for the lone bookshelf on one wall.

 

"Isn't this sweet?" Al asked, "It just needs a little bit of cleaning up, but then after that this would be an awesome place to hang out!"

 

"True," Scorp mused, "But it would be a lot cooler if we could like, leave."

 

Rose snickered, as Al's glared at his friend.

 

"Hey, remember that whole philosophical moment we had when we first went down the tunnel?" Rose inquired.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well how about the question as to why, if there is a huge room full of books and bookshelves, why does that room have a tiny bookshelf and nothing else?"

 

The teens ran into the room and began studying the bookshelf. After only 45 seconds of looking Albus gave up in a huff,

 

"Ugh this is useless there's nothing here."

 

"Wow, Al. It hasn't even been a minute, give it some time!" nagged Rose.

 

"Here wait, I think I found something." Going over to Scorpius they saw what he was looking at, a green book with the same snake on the spine as the one on the sink in the bathroom. He gently tipped the book, and in every cliche way the book case turned and behind it was a staircase.

 

"Nice." Scorp said, a gentle smirk of accomplishment on his face.

 

The troublesome trio started up the staircase that seemed to never end. By the time they got to the top they were all trying to catch their breath with great difficulty.

 

"Merlin," Al exclaimed in between breaths, "What's...the point...in playing...Quidditch...if I'm not...in shape enough...to get up...a bloody staircase!"

 

Scorp sniggered, but then decided that hurt too much. They pushed open the back of the portrait that was at the end of the staircase, wondering who's portrait it is.

 

"Next time warn me before you abruptly open the passage" A deep voice drawled.

 

"Who are you?" Albus asked, he didn't remember seeing this portrait. "And why haven't I seen you before?"

 

"Who do you think I am?" The man, dressed in black and dark green and sitting behind a very nice desk, asked Albus.

 

“If I knew why would I be asking you.”

 

“Well if you are going to get smart with me, I’m inclined not to tell you.”

 

Before Albus could dig himself a deeper hole, Scorpius interjected,

 

“I’m sorry for my friend sir, he seems to have lost his manners. We are just rather confused is all, we opened a weird tunnel in a girls bathroom, found the skeleton of a giant snake, and now are talking to a portrait that we never knew existed…”

 

“I see.” The man stood up, walked around his desk and leaned against it looking at the children in front of him. “I can answer some of those questions, the ‘weird tunnel’ as you call it is actually an entrance to what is known as ‘The Chamber of Secrets’” Rose gasped in understanding, before being shushed by Albus, “The basilisk was once my dear pet, and a disillusionment charm would play a part in why you’ve never seen me before, but if you are not smart enough to figure out who I am now, then I’m not sure I want to tell you.”

 

“Salazar Slytherin!” Rose whispered, awe written all over her face. Al and Scorpius turned back to the man for confirmation, the man just nodded with a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Now I’m curious,” Salazar started, “ Which one of you is a parselmouth?”

 

Al tentatively stepped forward, finding it hard to meet the man’s eyes after learning who he was.

 

“Of course, I remember some years ago, the was a boy who looked just like you who came across the very same chamber.” Al looked up at that, he couldn’t mean his father, could he? All three teens we curious about this statement, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Unfortunately, it appears to be past curfew, and I wouldn’t want you getting caught and losing my house points.” He went back to his desk and sat down, busying himself with some papers on his desk.

 

A quick tempus charm from Rose, and all three students were running down the hallway in order to get back to their common rooms. Salazar sat back with a knowing smile, this year, sure as hell, would not be boring.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. For now this is a one shot, unless there is interest in continuing the story, so please let me know if you want to read more. I’m always open to comments and criticism, so feel free to let me know anything.


End file.
